The present invention relates to curtain rod structures and more particularly to a one way draw curtain rod equally adaptable to locating the draw at either end.
Conventional one way curtain rod construction includes curtain rods having a pulley assembly mounted at one or the other end of the rod in a fixed manner to locate the draw cords as desired, either a right or a left hand draw. Additionally, within the curtain rod field are one way rod assemblies where the pulley assembly is mounted to both ends of the rod such being termed a convertible one way draw.
An objectional feature found in right or left hand one way draw curtain rod assemblies is that they may not be altered should the homeowner desire to alter the location of the draw cords, therefore changing the direction in which the curtains will pull. The problem is somewhat alleviated by the above mentioned convertible one way draw. Said convertible one way draw curtain rods require the retailer or homeowner to pull the cords through the rod, change the master slide arm, and change the curtain slides to the opposite end to provide the left or right hand pull desired. This is, in effect, a two way rod converted into a one way rod. An objection to such an arrangement is that it results in the pulley assembly and associated brackets supporting same being associated in some instances with the weaker or smaller of the telescopic curtain rods. After a lengthy period of use, forces imparted to the pulley assembly, which is partially supported by the smaller telescopic member, result in adverse wear and early failure of the rod and/or other components.